Album
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Mereka sama-sama memiliki kenangan minim tentang ibu mereka, tetapi keduanya memilih untuk saling membagi kenangan tersebut. Untuk Hari Ibu. Canon. R&R


**Album**

_**Fanfiksi Naruto karya Arisa Hagiwara**_

_**Didedikasikan untuk Hari Ibu, 22 Desember**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua tokohnya adalah milik Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**.**_

**-2212-**

**.**

Mimpi itu lagi.

Gaara terengah-engah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia terbangun dengan peluh yang bercucuran seperti baru saja berlari mengitari Suna di siang terik. Mata hijau toskanya melebar, menampakkan keterkejutan sekaligus keheranan. Rambut merah marunnya mencuat ke segala arah dan tampak lengket menempel pada dahi Kazekage termuda itu.

Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengusap dahinya yang basah oleh keringat sekaligus menyibakkan rambutnya yang mulai menutupi pandangan. Diusapnya tato merah darah di kening sebelah kirinya karena mendadak kepalanya sakit.

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut ia bermimpi hal yang sama.

Sebuah senyuman, seorang wanita dengan wajah cantik yang tersenyum padanya. Gaara ingat, ia seperti didekap oleh wanita itu. Seorang wanita berambut pirang pasir seperti Temari, namun ia tahu benar itu bukan Temari. Wajahnya lebih mirip… Yashamaru. Bahkan ia akan mengira wanita itu adalah Yashamaru kalau saja wanita itu tidak mengeluarkan suara dalam mimpinya. Dan lagi, ia merasa… kecil di hadapannya.

"_Betapa kecilnya…" _ia ingat wanita itu merintih.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu…"_

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara panik di sekitarnya. Seingatnya, orang-orang meneriakkan hal-hal semacam 'detak jantung' dan 'lemah', namun ia tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan.

Kecuali.. bahwa ia tahu benar wanita di dalam mimpinya adalah ibunya sendiri.

Gaara melirik meja di sebelah kamar tidurnya, tempat sebuah pigura berisikan foto yang sudah bertahan di sana selama bertahun-tahun berada. Satu-satunya benda yang membuatnya dapat mengenali wajah ibunya. Dengan tangan yang masih sedikit gemetar, Gaara meraihnya, lalu menatap wajah cantik itu di bawah pancaran sinar bulan yang masuk lewat jendela tak berkaca di kamarnya.

Tak salah lagi. Wanita dalam mimpinya adalah ibunya.

Tapi mengapa ia memimpikan ibunya sendiri?

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba teringat cerita Naruto yang bertemu ayah dan ibunya ketika segel Kyuubi hampir lepas dan ketika ia ingin mengendalikan siluman dalam tubuhnya itu. Gaara ingat betapa berapi-apinya Naruto saat itu. Ia sendiri dapat melihat binar bahagia di mata biru jernih sahabatnya itu. Bahkan ia sampai harus mengabaikan panggilan Temari yang sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke Suna pascaperang.

_Apakah begini yang dirasakan Naruto?_

Memorinya kembali melayang pada saat ia mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan dari ayahnya—_mayat _ayahnya—saat mereka bersua. Tentang Yashamaru yang diperintah sang ayah, tentang ayahnya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebagai Kazekage, dan… tentang ibunya yang ternyata mencintainya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Gaara bayangkan sebelumnya.

Gaara melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. Langit masih gelap, namun mulai terlihat berwarna biru, lengkap dengan semburat merah di ufuk timur. Ia harus bergegas ke kantor Kazekage, memerintah desa dari balik meja yang sama dengan ayahnya dulu.

Sedikit tertatih, Gaara berusaha menggerakkan badannya. Sial, kepalanya sakit sekali. Mungkin itu karena mimpi yang terus membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaan sehingga harus pulang larut malam beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Gaara mencoba menggeser badannya agar ia dapat duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kaki menjuntai ke ubin. Sakit itu makin mendera. Ia kembali memegang keningnya, mengusap pelipisnya. Sementara itu, matahari mulai beranjak dari peraduan, menerangi punggung sang Kazekage yang hanya berlapis kaus sederhana.

Gaara menarik napas. Sambil menunggu kepalanya pulih, ia memilih menggerakkan jarinya, sedangkan matanya menatap guci pasirnya yang teronggok di sudut kamar. Seketika itu juga, segumpal pasir keluar dari guci tersebut, melayang dengan mudahnya ke tangan Gaara yang terbuka. Gaara dapat melihat kilauan emas yang terpapar cahaya matahari pagi di antara pasir-pasirnya. Tentu saja itu adalah…

"Gaara? Kau belum bang…"

Nyaris saja pasir yang sedang dimainkan Gaara terjatuh. Untung, si empunya pasir masih bisa mengendalikannya, sehingga pasir-pasir tersebut masih melayang-layang beberapa senti di atas tangan pengendalinya. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat ia mendapati kakak sulungnya berdiri dengan ekspresi yang langsung berubah khawatir begitu melihat wajahnya.

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" Temari bergegas menghampiri Gaara yang masih terpekur di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia pun langsung duduk di sebelah Gaara, lalu langsung menempelkan punggung tangan ke kening adik bungsunya itu. "Astaga, panas sekali. Kau kenapa, Gaara? Ada masalah? Perlu kupanggilkan ninja medis?"

Terdiam, Gaara hanya menggeleng. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri karena hari beranjak terang. Namun, baru saja melangkahkan satu kaki, kepalanya mendadak sakit kembali hingga ia terhuyung. Untung ada Temari yang sigap menahannya.

"Kau tidak usah kerja hari ini, wajahmu pucat sekali," ucap Temari pelan seraya menahan lengan Gaara agar tidak terjatuh, walau ia tahu adiknya akan membantah.

"Tidak usah," tanggap Gaara singkat seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Temari. Wanita berambut pirang itu pun melepas lengan Gaara, berharap sang adik masih bisa berjalan. Tetapi begitu melihat Gaara kembali terhuyung, Temari kembali menangkap lengan Gaara, lalu tanpa ampun menariknya kembali berbaring ke tempat tidur.

"Kau sakit. Harus istirahat. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Dan taruh pasir itu ke tempatnya, jangan habiskan cakramu di saat seperti ini," ujar Temari. Telak. Bahkan membuat yang diperintah sedikit takut. Tapi bukan Gaara namanya kalau tidak berusaha untuk bangun kembali. Namun terlambat, dengan sigap Temari kembali mendorongnya agar tetap berbaring.

"Desa… membutuhkanku… Aku… Kaze…" Gaara berusaha membela diri, meski terengah-engah. Pasir masih setia melayang-layang di tangannya, berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari yang semakin hangat.

"Tapi aku kakakmu. Dan tenang saja, aku tahu kau Kazekage. Akan kusuruh Baki menggantikan pekerjaanmu sementara. Atau Kankurou,_ kalau_ _saja _ia bisa pulang hari ini. Oh ya, tenang saja, aku akan tetap mengajar di akademi. Nanti Matsuri akan kusuruh datang untuk menjagamu. Yang penting sekarang kau istirahat, akan kupanggilkan ninja medis terbaik yang dimiliki Suna," potong Temari cepat dalam satu kali tarikan napas. Gaara sendiri heran mengapa Temari masih bisa berkata secepat itu seraya merapikan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan.

"Satu lagi. Jangan membantah," tambahnya, dan sesaat kemudian wanita berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu mengerjap, "astaga, aku memerintah Kazekage," tapi detik kemudian ia tersenyum pada adik kecilnya itu seraya menangkupkan tangan di dada, "tapi tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya dari dulu aku mendambakan kau terbaring lemah seperti ini, karena menurutku kau terlalu bekerja keras dan aku tak pernah menemukan alasan untuk menyuruhmu tidak memikirkan desa sehariii saja."

Gaara bersusah payah untuk memutar bola matanya kala melihat cengiran jahil Temari. Sial, ternyata kakak perempuannya itu justru senang dengan keadaannya yang lemah ini. Ia hanya bisa mendesis kesal kala punggung Temari menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Praktis, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Gaara. Lima belas menit terbaring di tempat tidur hanya dengan pasir sebagai hiburan sebelum Temari datang dengan tatapan galak bersama seorang ninja medis yang memaksa Gaara kembali memasukkan pasir ke gucinya, dan sisanya ia habiskan dengan tertidur pulas sepanjang hari akibat efek dari obat yang diberikan ninja medis. Begitu membuka mata, dilihatnya semburat kemerahan di langit. Sudah sore.

"Sudah bangun, Adik Kecil?"

Gaara memutar kepalanya yang sedari tadi membelakangi pintu. Dilihatnya Temari berdiri di ambang pintu, lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya. Mengingatkan sang Kazekage pada mimpinya. Astaga… baru ia sadari bahwa Temari memang mirip ibunya.

"Wajahmu masih pucat," ucap Temari kala duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Kau kenapa, sih? Terlalu sibuk memikirkan pekerjaan? Sepertinya kau pulang normal-normal saja, tidak terlalu malam. Ada apa sebenarnya?" cecarnya dengan nada khawatir.

Adik bungsunya itu berusaha untuk bangkit duduk. Temari menatap khawatir kala Gaara meringis sesaat. "Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanyanya, yang dibalas gidikan bahu oleh sang adik.

"Sedikit," jawabnya.

Dengan napas tertahan, Gaara bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Wajahnya masih pucat, namun sudah mulai muncul rona merah sehat di wajahnya yang _memang _pucat, menandakan ia sudah lebih sehat.

"Kalau kau tidur lebih awal malam ini, mungkin kau bisa kembali bekerja besok," kata Temari seraya meraih obat di samping tempat tidur, lalu mengangsurkannya pada Gaara. "Nih."

Selesai minum obat, hari telah beranjak malam. Matahari telah kembali ke peraduan. Setelah menaruh gelas yang setengah kosong ke meja, Temari kembali menatap Gaara. "Kau tidak mau cerita?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat wajah. "Cerita apa?"

Temari menghela napas. "Cerita mengapa kau bisa kolaps seperti ini," ia kemudian menyambung, "jangan membantah, tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan selain desa. Kau tahu kau bisa cerita padaku."

Gaara sendiri tidak langsung menanggapi. Ia memilih menggerakkan jemarinya, dan tidak lama kemudian pasir sudah melayang-layang di atas genggaman tangannya. Untuk beberapa saat, Gaara bermain dengan pasir kesayangannya. Memutarnya, menyebarnya lalu menyatukannya kembali, membentuk pusaran angin, hingga menjatuhkan pasir itu ke rambut Temari yang langsung berteriak seraya berusaha membersihkan rambutnya dari pasir—yang bagi Gaara semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Puas main-mainnya?" tanya Temari kesal, disambut seulas senyum tipis Gaara. "Sekarang ceritakan."

Karena tak punya pengalih perhatian lagi, Gaara menyerah. Ia pun menceritakan semua mengenai mimpinya. Mengenai ibunya—ibu mereka, mengenai suara panik orang-orang di sekitarnya, mengenai dirinya yang merasa begitu kecil, dan mengenai kemungkinan bahwa mimpi itu benar-benar pernah terjadi.

Temari hanya diam mendengarkan. Sesekali mengangguk, sesekali menunduk. Selesai bercerita, Gaara menatap Temari dan mendapati sang kakak sedang menyeka ujung matanya.

"Temari?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan yang sedang tidak memainkan pasir, tapi Temari segera menepis.

"Ah, maaf Gaara. Aku tidak bermaksud… aku hanya…" Temari berusaha mengangkat wajah agar bening di matanya tidak terjatuh, "aku hanya teringat Kaa-san," ujarnya sambil tersenyum menatap Gaara, merasa menyesal karena harus menangis di saat seperti ini.

"Maaf," kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Gaara. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ini topik yang sensitif, aku…"

"Sudahlah," Temari mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha tertawa, "aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, karena aku memiliki kenangan akan Kaa-san lebih banyak darimu, padahal kau yang lebih membutuhkannya," Temari tersenyum, "aku tahu kau pasti lebih merindukannya, karena kalian hanya sempat bertemu beberapa menit."

Gaara menunduk, menatap pasir yang masih berputar di atas tangannya, sementara Temari terus berucap.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak bisa memastikan apakah mimpimu benar atau tidak, Gaara, karena aku sendiri baru berumur lima tahun, jadi aku tak ingat banyak. Seingatku, aku tidak boleh masuk saat itu. Yah, kau tahu lah mengapa. Apalagi kau lahir prematur. Yang jelas, waktu itu aku hanya menunggu di luar ruangan bersama Kankurou dan Paman Yashamaru. Dan… begitu Tou-san keluar…" Temari tak sanggup melanjutkan, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangan, membuat Gaara diliputi perasaan bersalah.

Setelah menenangkan diri, Temari kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi, bersyukurlah, Gaara, kau bisa melihat Kaa-san walau hanya dalam mimpi. Kurasa itu patut kau syukuri. Mungkin kau kaget dan bingung, tapi jangan jadikan itu beban. Anggap saja kau sedang bernostalgia. Tapi aku bingung, mengapa bisa tiga hari berturut-turut?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia sudah lega sekarang. Yang dikatakan Temari memang benar. Seharusnya ia bersyukur. Nyata atau tidak, ia masih bisa bertemu ibunya.

"Ah, itu… pasir emas milik Tou-san, kan?"

Gaara menoleh, melihat Temari menunjuk kilauan kecil yang bercampur dengan pasirnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Ah, ya… aku sempat melihat pasirmu dan pasir Tou-san bertarung."

Gaara kembali mengangguk. "Kata Tou-san, pasir emas ini untuk menghambat pasir milikku. Namun entah mengapa, sekarang aku justru bisa mengendalikan keduanya secara bersamaan."

Kemudian pemuda itu teringat kata-kata sang ayah mengenai pasir itu. Pasir yang selama ini melindunginya tanpa diperintah, pasir yang merupakan perwujudan dari cinta ibunya. Gaara menceritakan itu semua ke Temari yang hanya bisa menganga takjub.

"Pantas saja, aku sempat melihat bentuk tak biasa yang melindungimu, tidak seperti pertahananmu yang dulu sebelum Shukaku diambil, baru sekarang aku menyadari kalau itu adalah Kaa-san."

Temari menatap kedua jenis pasir yang kini bercampur itu seraya tersenyum, "Pertahanan pasirmu… sekarang merupakan gabungan kekuatan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Hebat, ya."

Mata bulat Gaara melebar memandangi pasir yang terus saja mengitari tangannya. Ia tak pernah menyadari itu, menyadari bahwa pasir yang ada di gucinya sekarang adalah pasir dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku yakin, Tou-san pasti juga mencintaimu, sama seperti Kaa-san. Mungkin ia membiarkan pasir itu bercampur dengan milikmu. Lagipula, pasir emas itu memang hanya bisa dikendalikan Tou-san. Dan sekarang kau sah menjadi pemiliknya," lanjut Temari.

Gaara semakin terpana menatap pasir barunya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapatkan 'obat' sesungguhnya untuk sakit hatinya terhadap kedua orangtuanya. Sebuah obat bernama cinta, yang menjelma dalam bentuk yang paling disukainya.

Seolah baru saja teringat sesuatu, Temari terkesiap.

"Gaara, kau mau meluangkan waktu besok? A… aku tahu kau pasti ingin 'membalas dendam' atas hari ini, tapi… sebentar saja. Mau kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Temari menghela napas, berusaha mengatur suaranya, "besok adalah Hari Ibu. Maksudku, bukan berarti kita hanya harus mengingat Kaa-san di Hari Ibu, tapi karena momennya tepat, yah… mengerti maksudku, kan?"

.

-2212-

.

"Ini dia," ujar Temari pelan kala mereka berdua telah berada di depan dua batu kelabu setinggi pinggang. Meski tak terlalu jelas, Gaara dapat melihat tulisan yang tertulis di kedua batu tersebut. Nama kedua orangtuanya.

"Tidak banyak yang tahu letak makam Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Bahkan aku dan Kankurou merahasiakannya darimu. Jahat, ya?" Temari berusaha mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. "Tapi sekarang tidak perlu dirahasiakan lagi. Kau berhak mengunjungi makam ini sesering yang kau mau."

Gaara melangkah perlahan, lalu berlutut di depan makam Kazekage keempat, ayahnya.

"Tou-san, kuharap kau melihatku sekarang. Seperti kau melihatku tempo hari. Sekarang aku di sini, memakai pakaian yang konon pernah dipakai olehmu saat muda dulu. Kau tak percaya aku sekarang adalah Kazekage. Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu. Aku memerintah desa di kursi yang pernah kau tempati. Aku janji menjadi Kazekage yang diakui rakyat. Mohon bantuannya," Gaara menunduk seraya memejamkan mata agar tidak ada bulir air yang tumpah.

Setelahnya, ia beranjak pada makam Karura, sang ibu. Disempatkannya menyingkirkan pasir yang hampir menutupi nama ibunya. Tak lupa ia meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar yang didapatkannya dengan susah payah di toko bunga dekat gerbang Suna, karena mawar hanya bisa tumbuh saat cuaca sedikit dingin seperti di bulan Desember ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama Gaara berlutut, dan pemuda itu patut berterima kasih pada topi Kazekagenya yang cukup lebar untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Kaa-san…"

Tidak, ia tak mampu melanjutkan. Bahunya bergetar semakin keras seiring pasir yang berterbangan di sekitar kedua shinobi itu. Temari yang memerhatikan itu pun beranjak berlutut di samping Gaara, merangkul sang adik dengan sebelah tangan. Air mata juga mengalir di pipinya.

.

-2212-

.

"Ini apa?"

Temari tersenyum, lalu berkata sedikit canggung, "Karena ini Hari Ibu, dan aku tak tahu harus memberi siapa, lagipula Kankurou belum pulang dari misi, jadi… oh, tidak! Tidak, aku tak menganggapmu seperti _wanita, _hanya saja… ah, sudahlah! Yang penting, ini untukmu."

Gaara meraih bungkusan kotak berpita yang diangsurkan kakak sulungnya itu. Berat juga.

Mereka baru saja kembali ke kantor Kazekage dari perbatasan desa, tempat terpencil di mana kedua orangtua mereka dimakamkan. Bahkan Gaara baru saja menaruh topi dan jubah kekuasaannya di gantungan kala Temari meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah hadiah di Hari Ibu.

Gaara membawa bingkisan itu ke mejanya. Ia membuka pitanya dengan hati-hati, sebelum membuka penutup di bagian atas kotak tersebut. Ia melongok ke dalam, kemudian meraih satu-satunya benda di dalamnya.

"Album?"

"Benar!" sahut Temari bersemangat karena kejutannya tidak gagal (tadinya ia sempat cemas kalau-kalau Gaara mengiranya itu adalah semacam kitab pengendalian pasir).

Ekspresi wajah Gaara tiba-tiba berubah. Temari tahu mengapa karena detik berikutnya Gaara meletakkan album itu begitu saja di atas meja. Buru-buru gadis berkuncir empat itu beranjak ke meja Gaara, berdiri tepat di hadapan sang adik.

"Kau tidak usah takut. Ini memang album yang sudah lama sekali, aku sendiri baru menemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Me—memang tidak ada fotomu di sana, karena album itu ditelantarkan sejak Kaa-san me—meninggal. Tapi… kurasa kau mau melihatnya. Siapa tahu bisa mengobati kerinduanmu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ragu, Gaara menatap album bersampul hijau lumut itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa, selain spiral yang menyatukan lembaran-lembaran tebal di dalamnya, yang membuatnya menebak kalau itu adalah album. Perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangan, dan mulai membuka. Foto pertama adalah foto berukuran besar yang terlihat sudah sangat tua, dengan bercak cokelat di sana-sini. Foto dua orang dewasa yang masing-masing memangku seorang anak kecil. Ia tahu betul keempatnya. Di sebelah kiri, ia dapat mengenali ibunya yang memangku balita yang ditaksirnya berumur tak lebih dari dua tahun berambut cokelat, Kankurou. Di sebelahnya, ayahnya memangku Temari kecil. Garis wajah ayahnya yang tegas selalu membuat pria itu terlihat lebih tua dari usianya.

"Kalau tidak salah, ini saat aku berumur empat tahun. Ah, kalau saja Kankurou tidak menghalangi, kau dapat lihat perut Kaa-san sudah membesar! Wah, kau ternyata ada di sini, Gaara!"

Benar saja, Gaara melihat lekukan yang menandakan adanya kehidupan di dalam perut ibunya. Kenyataan kecil bahwa ia hadir dalam foto keluarga itu—meski dalam bentuk janin—membuatnya gembira.

Melihat foto pertama saja, Gaara sudah merasakan desakan yang kuat untuk menangis. Namun ia memberanikan diri membuka lembar kedua. Lembar ketiga. Lembar keempat. Masing-masing lengkap dengan penjelasan singkat dari Temari yang sepertinya masih ingat detail dari setiap foto.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Kantor Kazekage yang biasanya sunyi itu penuh dengan obrolan yang semakin seru.

"Nah, ini! Ini saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san menikah! Dari kabar yang kudengar, mereka bertemu saat Kaa-san menjadi asisten Tou-san yang saat itu masih jadi kepala tim intelijen Suna. Yah, seperti kau dan Matsuri sekarang, bedanya kau ini Kazekage. Mungkin kau bisa mengikuti jejak Tou-san!" gurau Temari, membuat sang adik tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajah putihnya.

Lembar demi lembar pun berlalu. Hingga pada lembar terakhir. Terdapat foto yang tampaknya paling baru. Memang tidak jernih, namun tidak selusuh foto-foto lainnya.

"Astaga… aku tak pernah melihat foto ini. Siapa yang memasukkan?"

Gaara terkesiap. Foto yang berada di lembar terakhir itu adalah foto seorang bayi mungil dengan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya. Yang membuat ia heran adalah betapa mungilnya bayi itu, bahkan ia mengira bayi itu hanya sepanjang kedua telapak tangannya bila disejajarkan. Namun sejumput rambut merah marun menegaskan bahwa bayi mungil nan lucu itu adalah…

"Aku?"

Gaara mengambil foto itu dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa bayi di dalam foto adalah dirinya.

"Lihat, Gaara! Ada tulisan di belakangnya!"

Cepat-cepat Gaara memutar foto tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja. Temari ikut melihat. "Ini tulisan Tou-san, aku yakin sekali… bentuk tulisan ini sudah sering aku lihat di dokumen persuratan Suna."

Sementara Gaara hanya diam. Ia diam begitu menyadari apa yang tertulis di balik foto itu. Begitu pun Temari yang baru selesai membaca. Gadis itu menatap sang adik dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Temari…" Gaara memanggil sang kakak dengan nada lemah, "… ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah kubaca."

.

-2212-

.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, Kaa-san akan selalu melindungimu."_

_Dan ia memang akan selalu melindungimu, Gaara._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

Selamat Hari Ibu =)


End file.
